


misunderstanding

by bbybyers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Kippen Twins, tj smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybyers/pseuds/bbybyers
Summary: Cyrus and Andi are pining for T.J. and Amber, oblivious to their reciprocated feelings. When the GHC catches Amber and T.J. having a moment, will they misunderstand?





	misunderstanding

“Hello? Earth to Cyrus?” Buffy taunted, waving her hands dramatically in Cyrus’ face. The GHC had met up at The Spoon for their daily tater theater & milkshakes ritual.

“Huh? W-what did I miss?” Cyrus’ head snapped up.

“Daydreaming about T.J.? Again?” Buffy smirked. Cyrus sheepishly nodded his head.

“That’s like the millionth time this week!” Andi giggled. “You finally gonna make a move?”

“Oh please, Andi. You can’t tell me to make a move when you’re literally in love with Amber.” Cyrus scoffed. Andi’s eyes widened as she blushed.

“S-shut up Cyrus! She’s literally right there!” Andi hissed, glancing at the blonde haired girl taking a family’s order a few tables away. Andi studied her face, noticing the girl’s speckled blue-green eyes. Amber looked up, making eye contact with Andi. Her face morphed into a giant smile. She started to jog over.

“You both are so lovestruck,” Buffy laughed, shaking her head.

“Hey guys! Hey Andi,” Amber said. “Daily Spoon visit?” Buffy nodded. “Can I join? My shift is ending in a few minutes.”

“The more the merrier,” Buffy answered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell loudly rang and the hallways came to life.

“The Spoon?” Cyrus asked, closing his locker door.

“Is that even a question?” Buffy pulled out her phone, sending a text and smiling. “Marty said he’s coming too.” Cyrus gave Buffy a teasing look. She rolled her eyes. 

“Well now we have to invite Amber and T.J.” Andi giggled. Cyrus spotted T.J. pushing the glass double-doors. Perfect timing.

“Teej!” Cyrus yelled, running out of the school. T.J. immediately turned around. 

“Underdog!” T.J. said, smiling softly. 

“Did you wanna join me Buffy, Andi, and Marty at The Spoon?” Cyrus asked. 

“Yeah, totally. Just give me a sec. I gotta do something first. We’ll walk together?” T.J. replied, placing his hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus nodded, his face heating up at T.J.’s touch. Andi and Buffy caught up to Cyrus as T.J. walked away.

“T.J. coming?” Buffy questioned.

“Yup! He just said he has to do something really quickly.” Cyrus looked up to see T.J. approaching a beat-up looking Prius. The driver’s-side door opened and a girl stepped out. Was that Amber? How did she know T.J.? Immediately, Amber’s smile brightened as she ran to give T.J. a hug. T.J. smiled and hugged her back. His heart dropped watching the couple’s embrace. Of course T.J. had a girlfriend. Like he ever even had a chance. Why’d he ever assume T.J., a popular jock white boy, aka the epitome of straight, would have ever liked boys. Especially a dorky, un-athletic boy like Cyrus. Cyrus glanced over at Andi whose eyebrows were furrowed. She looked confused and betrayed. Cyrus could relate. 

“What the fuck?” Buffy muttered, her eyes squinting in confusion. Amber looked up, making direct eye contact with Andi. Her eyes widened in recognition and she jogged over, grabbing T.J. by the wrist and dragging him over. Cyrus’ eyes stayed glued to her hand, clutching his T.J. This wasn’t right.

“Hey Andi,” Amber smiled. “I completely forgot you guys went to school with Tee Tee.” Cyrus froze at that. Tee Tee? What the fuck? T.J. rolled his eyes at that.

“Ambs shut up, oh my god,” T.J. giggled, lightly shoving her.

“So what’s with you and middle-school boys?” Buffy snarked. Cyrus’ eyes widened while Andi fought to hide a smirk. Amber’s face morphed into a look of confusion. 

“W-what?” Amber’s hand dropped from T.J.’s.

“I said, what’s with you and middle-school boyfriends?” Buffy repeated, her arms crossed. God, she really is a loyal best friend.

“Boyfriend?” T.J. spat. “No way you think we’re dating,” He scoffed. A tiny source of hope blossomed in Cyrus’ heart.

“We’re literally siblings,” Amber laughed.

“Twins actually.”

“Fraternal,” Amber added.

“Obviously.” T.J. rolled his eyes. Cyrus’ eyes switched between them. Oh. OH. Fuck.  
“Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry,” Cyrus frantically apologized. How could he be so paranoid and jump to conclusions?

“Wait you’re twins? But why’s T.J. in 8th while you’re in 9th?” Buffy asked.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” T.J. looked up in annoyance.

“Math. He was too behind everyone else to pass. So he had to repeat.” Amber said, patting T.J.’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“That’s crazy that you guys are literally related,” Andi gawked.

“Why is it cra-”

“Wait. Is this Bambi?” T.J. interrupted, excitedly bombarding Amber with questions. Amber’s cheeks flushed..

“Shut it T.J.” She grumbled. “Hold on a second. Underdog?!” Her eyes making eye contact with Cyrus. T.J. blushed noticeably before groaning. Buffy and Andi looked at each other suspiciously. 

“Can we just go to The Spoon already?” 

“Please and thank you” Cyrus replied. T.J. swung an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders casually as the two boys blushed. Buffy rolled her eyes as Amber giggled. 

“Aight kiddos, get in!” Amber yelled, in a singsong tone. The group of teens climbed in the old Toyota, filling the once-silent car with friendship and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, thank you so much for reading! this is my first fanfic and I'm so glad it's andi mack :) i'm really upset it's canceled so i'm posting this to distract myself from that. i'm totally open to constructive criticism and please ignore the fact that amber's in 9th grade and driving lmao. lmk if you want me to post a p2 or a continuation or smth. please message me if you wanna talk about andi mack or anything really! i watch a lot of shows and animes and whatever so hmu! thank you all! love you <3


End file.
